Cursed Memories
by Ace-Of-Spades-Pirates
Summary: It had been a curse. Just one curse and now he was in the hospital wing… One of the Slytherin's had gotten mad at the marauders and cast a spell at Remus… Then, at the last moment Sirius had jumped in front of the spell and taken the blunt force of whatever the snake had cast… Sirius' memories change and things around the marauders change too.


It had been a curse. Just one curse and now he was in the hospital wing… One of the Slytherin's had gotten mad at the marauders and cast a spell at Remus… Then, at the last moment Sirius had jumped in front of the spell and taken the blunt force of whatever the snake had cast… Sirius had collapsed onto the ground, his friends had all rushed to him and while Moony rushed to the hospital wing to see Madame Pomfrey… Well Prongs and Wormtail had taken care of the snake with just as cruel a spell, sending the teen flying into the pond before they ran after Moony and Padfoot.

Since then it had been almost a month, and Sirius was still out. Madame Pomfrey had done all she could. Moony had been skipping out on some classes, a few per day and would come to sit beside Sirius. But, the full moon was going to be coming around soon… And Remus didn't want to leave until Sirius had woken up which caused problems for Prongs and Wormtail… Remus was so worried about their friend he would even miss meals on occasion just to stay in the hospital wing, other times he didn't end up going to the dorms to sleep. The teen would end up falling asleep leaning on Sirius' bed. They knew it was bad for him but the wolf refused to allow the teen to leave his supposed 'mate' and he wasn't about to mention any of this to his friends so he just claimed to be worried.

It was the day before the full moon and Remus was getting antsy, his body was beginning to itch and he should really get to the shrieking shack… But, Sirius had yet to wake up… He heard someone come in and looked up to see Severus standing there holding a goblet.

"Dumbledore wanted me to give you this…" Ever since the snake had found out about his little wolfy problem the headmaster had been getting the teen to brew his wolfs bane potion.

"Thanks Severus… I should go then…"

Severus nodded and started to walk away before there was a gasp and Sirius sat upright quickly. Remus looked over and broke out in a grin, "Sirius, thank god you're alright." Tears fell down the teens face as he looked at his friend.

The Slytherin stopped in his tracks and looked over at the black haired teen. Sirius smiled at them but looked at Remus in confusion. "You okay mate? I'm fine, not that it's any of your business I don't think."

"W-what do you mean none of my business? Sirius, you bloody fool if something happens to my best friend of course I'll be worried!" The teen said looking at him confused, "Stop messing about."

"I'm really sorry but, I'm not sure who you are." His eyes flashed up and he looked over at Severus who still stood there staring at them. "Him I know."

"Of course, only an imbecile such as yourself would forget his best friend and yet still remember the person you torment." Severus said shaking his head.

"Torment? Bloody hell have you lot gone insane? Just bring me back to Slytherin already this is terrible. Severus we're best friend; have been since we first came to this bloody school." His eyes moved back to Remus, "I'm sorry mate, but I would certainly remember a face as pretty as yours." The teen purred cupping Remus' face with his hand and pressing his lips to the others cheek.

Now both Severus and Remus were shocked, "Sirius, you're in Gryffindor, with Lily, Pettigrew, Potter and this buffoon." Severus said when it became apparent the Gryffindor wasn't going to answer.

"You're both bloody insane, get me Madame Pomfrey. She'll explain it to you lot. Although I think you're the ones who should be in these beds not me."

Severus nodded and ran to get the medi-witch while Remus got up, "I-I should go I have to… I have to do something." Tears were still falling down his face as he walked away.

On his way out he ran into James and Peter, the two saw his face and James stopped him. "Moony, i-is Sirius alright?" He feared the worst had happened to their friend.

"He's fine, I just…" He shook the potion in his hand, "Had something I have to do… He is awake though…"

James smiled at the wolf and rushed in to see Sirius, Remus just continued on his way to the shrieking shack. He hated that today was a full moon and hated it even more that Sirius had forgotten him…

-In the Infirmary-

"James, Peter! What are my two good Gryffindor friends doing here?"

James looked at him in confusion, "What the hell you talking about mate? As if you could ever get into another house just because of a curse some nasty Slytherin threw at you." The teen said flicking him in the nose.

"What do you mean another house? I didn't change houses; I've always been in Slytherin. That's why you're my two good Gryffindor friends. Blimey has everyone gone mad around here? Even Severus was acting as if we weren't friends."  
"Padfoot, you're not friends with that snake. And like hell you're in Slytherin; you're the only Black not to be in that house for heaven's sakes."

Peter nodded, "Sirius you've n-never liked him. I t-think you hated him more than the rest of us."

Sirius shook his head, "No no no, you're wrong. That's not true, I could never hate Severus."

"Padfoot, you called him Snivillus."

"Mr. Black, I mean Sirius, what seems to be the problem?" Madame Pomfrey asked bustling in with the Slytherin slowly following behind her.

"These guys have all gone insane Madame Pomfrey. They're saying I'm in Gryffindor and not Slytherin. They're also saying I hate Severus but I could never hate him, he's my best friend."

The witch frowned and cast a diagnostic spell on the teen, "Oh my, my oh my… This is, I think Mr. Black is experiencing a case of brain damage, the spell must have been molding his thoughts this whole time." She said quietly before shooing the teens out of the room and smiled at Sirius before following the other teens.

Now James, Sirius will have to be put where his memories take him. I've seen this spell once before, after a time the old memories came back, but first the student had had to…" She sighed and looked at Severus and Peter and the two walked back to see Sirius.

"Well the student had to fall for one of her best friends again, and being with him brought back her happy memories of getting to know him properly. See, the girl had loved him before hand but after the spell she forgot about him. Her other friend hadn't wanted her running off with another so he made this spell to create memories of himself and the girl."

"James, I think you could fix Sirius' memories." Madame Pomfrey finished with a huff.

James' eyes widened, "B-but I can't I have Lily!" He said stepping away.

The witch's eyes widened as well and she laughed, "Not you specifically Mr. Potter, you must find someone who can help his memories. But I don't want you telling the others no matter how close you are to them. I'll let Professor Dumbledore know of the situation and he can make an announcement. Although I know the Slytherin's won't be too happy about having him within their midst…"

The teen flushed before nodding, "Okay I-I can do that…"

James ran back to Sirius' bedside and saw that he was up already and holding onto… Severus? And here James was thinking he had seen it all…

"Uh Sirius, I'm sorry had a moment. How could I forget you were in Slytherin, you and Snivillus –I mean Severus- here are the only ones we talk too much. Guess since you have so many Gryffindor traits I forgot."

Severus and Peter looked at him like he was crazy; "Uh James-" Peter was cut off by Sirius laughing.

"You guys are funny, thinking I would forget things like this, and here I was thinking that you had gone mad. I guess I need to start showing off my Slytherin traits more then hm? Seeing as you keep mistaking me for one of you lions..." Sirius said laughing. "Now I have a question, who was that handsome bloke in here before?" the teen had one arm across the Slytherin's shoulders.

""You mean Remus? Blimey mate you don't know about Moony?" James shook his head, but then grinned, so then it must be Moony who Sirius was supposed to get to know again. The seeker always knew they liked each other… Okay maybe not, Lily had told him. But still… The point stood that he knew, "Well Moony has to be away for the night but, soon as he gets back I'll introduce you two."

Peter was looking at them both as if they were insane. "Hey mate mind if I talk to you for a second. I mean without Sev and Wormtail?" James asked smiling apologetically at Peter.

Sirius sighed but pulled his arm off of the Slytherin who turned and walked away briskly, "Fine, but only because I want to know that handsome bloke."

Peter sighed but walked off to go after Remus, "So Sirius, you remember being an animagus right?"

"Who could forget being a black dog, people always thought I was the grim." He said laughing.

"Then you should know that Moony didn't get his nickname because he likes the moon." James grinned at Sirius, "We should probably get going if we want to catch up to him and Peter."

"Catch up to him?"

James leaned towards Sirius, "He's a werewolf, and when he takes his potion he remembers us as animals." He said grinning. "I guess you'll be meeting him sooner than you thought."

-In the Shrieking Shack-

Remus pulled his clothes off his body shifting as he did, bones cracking and snapping back into place in the shape of a wolves body. As the wolf took over he howled loudly, soon another howl joined in. The wolf tipped his head and bounded out of the shack and towards the source of the howl. Remus just felt the pull to go towards the other howl, while the wolf inside of him knew it was from his mate. Even if said mate didn't know him any more…

A small rat ran behind the wolf; the wolf found the black dog and pounced on the animal nipping at his neck lightly. The dog barked and nipped back just as softly, knowing instinctively to not fight back. After a while the wolf looked up and saw a stag standing there with the rat from earlier, with a tip of his head the dog stood up and licked at his muzzle.

The stag nodded his head and the dog ran over before nipping at the hoofs of the stag and running off again. The wolf howled and ran after the dog playfully; the other two animals moving to run after them.

 **Sorry for the ugly code in the chapter, fanfiction doesn't like indents or anything fun so it makes them into code. Let me know if there's anymore code that I can't see!**


End file.
